User blog:Bluegrassgirl/Grimm stories
Hi, I was thinking, I love to write stories, and Grimm is a fertile ground for story ideas. So I'll post a new Grimm story I've written every now and then. Feel free to post your own. My brother hopes that the guys who make Grimm will see this, and use my stories for episodes. In my dreams right? :) Oh, and please make a picture of your wesen, if you want, and it would be nice if you made up your own, but exsisting ones are acceptable. Here's part one of my first story--what do you think? Part I The sun shone hotly down on the beach, as 19 year old Camilla Duff stepped onto the burning sand. Kneeling, she took off her flip-flops and put them in her bag. She threw her head back, and breathed the sea air deeply. Her dark brown hair swirled smoothly over her shoulders, as she gazed at the ocean. The life guard touched his cap and smiled at her as she passed him. She spent several hours swimming, then the life guard called for everyone to get out of the water, blowing his whistle, because a thunderstorm was coming in. As the thick black clouds rolled over the water, Camilla still swam (not hearing him), and floated. The life guard saw that someone was still in the water and, grabbing a lifesaver, ran towards them. As soon as Camilla saw the approaching storm, she felt an odd turning in her stomach, and before she knew it, she had become her true form. Her eyes turned from their usual grey-green, to the color of the ocean. Her hair turned green, and curled around her face, scarcely dampened by the water. Her mother had told her about the feeling, but never had she guessed it would be like this. The storm freed her, gave her a feeling of exhilaration that she’d never before experienced. As the life guard tried to make his way to her through the rising waves, Camilla caught sight of him. Opening her mouth, she began to sing the song of the sirens, sung to shipwrecked men, luring them to their deaths, in the bottomless sea. The life guard, feeling extra strength surging through himself, made his way to her, and then he saw her. Saw the pale grey hue of her skin, her colorless eyes, and she continued to sing. As she continued her song, the lifeguard felt himself drawn to her, against his will. And he was sucked down into the ocean. Grimm As Portland detective Nick Burkhardt was getting in his car at the end of a long day at work, Sergeant Wu called out to him from the steps of the building. “Sorry to catch you so late, but there’s an interesting case that just came up, thought you might want to take it.” Nick leaned back out of the car with a sigh. “Sure it can’t wait?” “Nope, the dead wait for no man. Besides, it seemed like your kind of thing. You’ve been handling some weird ones lately.” “Don’t I know it.” Nick got back out and leaned on the hood of his car. “What happened?” “Guy washed up on the beach, a life guard, looks like he drowned.” “And? That’s weird?” “No, the weird part is that he didn’t drown.” “What?” “Right. Guy washes up on shore right after a big storm like that one, you figure, he went in to save someone, got dragged down, couldn’t rescue them, but guess what?” “I’m waiting.” “He suffocated. Under water. And there’s no second body.” “You’re right. That’s weird.” Nick sighed again. “I guess I’ll take a look. Are we calling it homicide?” he added, climbing the steps to join the sergeant. * * * “No water in his lungs, no water in his stomach, nothing you’d expect to see in someone who supposedly drowned.” Dr. Harper said, pulling down the blue sheet covering the his face. Nick bent over him, examining him closely. “The only thing I see wrong is that his lips and fingernails are blue. His eyes look normal, too, unlike someone who’s been asphyxiated, and there’s no damage anywhere. . I just can’t figure this one out.” “Mmmm-hmm,” Nick said, “You're sure there was no water in his stomach, he couldn’t have maybe washed up alive, thrown up the water, then died?” “It’s possible, I suppose, but very unlikely. There’d be some residue of the sea water, if that had happened. Nothing.” “There was one thing though…” she added. “What?” “It looks like someone pulled out one of his teeth after he died.” “That sound almost like something a serial killer would do.” Nick said, looking into the mouth at the indicated empty place. Dr. Harper pulled the blue sheet back up, shrugged and sighed. “Good night, and good luck on the case. You’ll need it.” “Good night,” Nick replied, opening the door leading to the hall. * * * “Find anything?” Wu asked, as Nick was on his way out. “Nope. I’m too tired to do any more on it tonight, but just give me all you have on the guy, and I can do some research at home.” Part II As he pulled into Monroe’s driveway, his phone rang. The caller ID showed Monroe’s phone. Nick gave a quick smile when he answered. “Hi Monroe, what’s up?” “Hey buddy, what’s up with you?” You seemed so intent lately, I thought we could go out and get a drink, just the two of us. What do you say?” “Umm,” Nick looked up at Monroe’s shadow inside the house. “I have work to do , so I’ll just come in and look up some things. I’m right outside you house.” he reached for the doorknob. “Maybe some other time.” A couple hours later, Nick sat on the living room couch, resting his head on his hand. “Monroe?” Breaking off in the middle of a snore from the easy chair across the room, he jerked his head up. “Yeah?” I’ve got a case here, looking for information on a Damien Cruz, he’s a life guard at some beach. Do you know him?” Nick held up the picture. “Dude, I don’t know everyone, I barely know anyone, actually.” Crossing his arms, Monroe leaned back in the chair. “He’s dead, I assume. Some life guard. Get it?” Nick rolled his eyes, “Yes, I get it.” “Monroe quickly changed to his serious face. “What happened to him?” “He was found washed up on the beach, after that big storm, but he hadn’t drowned, he’d been suffocated, no water in his lungs or stomach.” “That’s odd.” Monroe looked off to the side, thinking, “Oh, wait, wait, you think it’s a wesen that did it, don’t you, and you think I can just tell you what it was, don’t you?” Nick nodded, “Well, you do seem to know, and I don’t really have a lot to go on. He didn’t have any enemies, he wasn’t on facebook, he had no suspicious calls on his phone, I hoped you could help me out.” He looked up at Monroe, “Can you?” “I might be able to, I don’t know everything, you know.” “You don’t?” Nick grinned. “Flattery will get you nowhere, young man, flattery will get you nowhere.” “So you’ll do it? Thanks.” Nick got to his feet and stretched. “I’d better get to bed if I want to be in any descent shape tomorrow. Night.” “Good morning.” Nick looked up from his bowl of cereal at Monroe at 6 o’ clock the next morning. “Well you’re up early, did you perchance want something from me?” “Yes, I’d hoped you had an idea about my case.” “What does the state of Oregon pay you for?” Monroe tapped his chin with a finger. “Oh yes, to be a detective. I might start asking for a salary if you keep asking me for advice like this.” “Does that mean you found something?” “All I’ll tell you is: Ask if there were any Russian looking girls out there that day.” Nick stared at him for a minute. “What exactly does a Russian girl look like?” Monroe looked over his shoulder as he opened the fridge door. “I don’t know, you asked. Go find out.” He took out a glass of milk, and took a swig. Nick pulled in front of a small blue house separated from the houses on either side by a neatly trimmed flowering hedge. The brass door knocker was in the shape of a dolphin, and there was a dolphin fountain in the side yard. A tall, beautiful woman opened the door when Nick knocked. “Yes?” she said, turning her head to one side, and looking back into the house. “I’m here to see your daughter, is she home?” Nick held up his badge as the woman started to close the door. Her face lost its warm welcoming expression, and took on a cold, forbidding one. “She’s not here.” The door slammed and left Nick standing outside, surprised. The curtain by the front window moved, and Nick saw who he guessed to be the daughter standing behind it. As he was about to turn away, he did a quick double take. The girl had woged, just for a minute. Her hair turned green, and several gills appeared along her neck, and a webbing showed between her fingers when she let the curtain back down. Part III Back at work, Nick was put on a different case, for the afternoon, but his mind kept returning to the Damien Cruz case. Hank waved his hand in front of Nick’s face, and he started. “What?” “Oh, you just seemed kinda out of this world. So are you thinking that this one might be a Grimm case?” “It’d almost have to be.” Nick turned and looked at Hank. “Let’s go pay another visit to one Camilla Duff.” He grabbed his car keys. “What do you think she is?” Hank asked, as they drove into the Duff’s neighborhood. “A murderer.” “No, If she is one, what kind of wesen is she?” Hank clarified. “This will sound crazy, but…” Nick pulled into the Duff driveway, “I think she’s a mermaid.” As he raised the knocker at the door, Hank was still staring at him. “You’re right, that does sound crazy. Are they like, evil, or powerful, or what?” Waiting for someone to come to the door, Nick replied, “I don’t know, I hope not.” with a quick smile, he looked to Mr. Duff, who answered the door. “Police, we’re here to see your daughter.” “That's really reassuring,” Hank said to himself, shaking his head and following them into the house. “Camilla!” Mr. Duff called down the basement stairs, “Come up here for a minute.” Coming back to the living room, he explained, “She’s down there with her precious fish all hours, it seems like.” He smiled politely, and the three of them sat in the living room, waiting. It was pleasantly arranged, with the colors green, blue, and grey predominantly used. The theme seemed to be the sea, there were conch shells arranged by size on the mantle, and a seahorse lamp lighted a darker corner. Camilla entered, brushing a blue towel over her long dark brown hair. She seemed surprised to see two strange men in her house, but she seemed to take it in stride. “Yes, Daddy?” She said, sitting next to him on the couch. “These men are with the police, and they just want you to answer a few questions.” Turning to Nick and Hank he added, “Probably alone?” At Hank’s nod, he smiled and left the room. “What did you want to ask me?” Camilla leaned forward, with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. “Did you know a man named Damien Cruz?” Nick asked, watching her face intently. “No...I don’t—is he dead?” she sat up straighter, looking a little nervous. She crossed her arms over her large white sweater. “Yes, he was found washed up on the beach, drowned.” Nick took the picture from his pocket and handed it to her. “Have you seen him before?” She looked at it for a few minutes, before handing it back. “Yeah, I guess I saw him. Was he a life guard?” “Yes, were you at the beach that day? It was the day we had that big storm, a lot of power outages, but there were some people at the beach. We managed to put together a list of about every one that was there.” Hank said. “You were on the list.” “Yeah, I was at the beach, I like to swim. I was on our swim team back in Colorado.” Nick looked at Hank, “Colorado? When did you move here?” She shrugged, “About two years ago. Mom loves the ocean, and when I graduated, she finally got Daddy to move.” “Doesn’t it seem like she would have picked a little bit warmer state, like California?” Hank asked, looking out the window as it started raining again. Camilla shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess she just likes the cooler ocean. We all love it here. Did you have any other questions?” “No, that’s it for now.” Nick said, standing up. “Thank you.” Part IV Back at Monroe’s house again, Nick pulled one of his books out from the bookshelf. Flipping through it, he was reminded again how nice it would have been if the grimms who made it had thought to index it. Finally he found what he was looking for. “Rusalka,” he murmured to himself, scanning the information on the page. The Rusalka are Russian mermaids, whose songs have enticed and lured many a sailor to his death. The way they kill their victims is to pull him underwater, put her mouth over his, and he will die in about five minutes. They tend to be rather harmless, unless foul weather comes on them while they are in the water. Then they cannot help themselves, and will entrap any unfortunate soul close enough to hear them. An interesting oddity among these creatures is their habit of taking a tooth or a lock of their victim's hair to keep. On their first victim, they will leave a lock of their own hair. It is not known why they do this. They are also known as compulsive liars. If you ask one a question, do not believe that her answer is true. “A tooth or lock of hair...” Nick said to himself. Standing abruptly, he took his jacket off the back of the chair, and took out his phone to call Hank. “Whoa, whoa, where are you going?” Monroe asked, as Nick passed him, going through the kitchen. He held up a tray with two plates on it. “I thought we’d just have a nice dinner together, with just the two of us.” With a quick smile, Nick said, “Sorry, can’t do it tonight. Maybe you should call Rosalee and get her to come over and keep you company.” “Well what’s the big hurry?” Monroe asked. “It seems like you’re always rushing off somewhere. Ohh.” he added, seeing the book opened on the table. “Grimm business. You must have found the Russian girl.” “I don’t know if she’s Russian.” Nick stared at him. “I think I have her for the murder now. Everything the book says goes along with the details of this, the missing tooth, they way he died, what the weather was like that day. I just need to get a search warrant. I think we can get her.” “A search warrant?” Monroe gave him a funny look. “Right...you can just go up to any judge, and say ‘I’d like a search warrant to search so-and-so’s house. Why? Oh, the victim is missing a tooth, and I think this girl’s a mermaid, so...you know, can I have the warrant?’” Nick shook his head. “Well, it’s all I’ve got to go on. I’ll be back later.” Hank answered on the first ring. “Hello?” “Hi, Hank, this is Nick, do you have a moment to make an extra-curricular house call?” “What’s up?” “I think Camilla Duff’s the one, but I just need to catch her in a lie, then we have her, I think she stole a tooth from Damien Cruz, and left some of her hair on him somewhere. I’m going over to have another look at the body, can you meet me there, before it gets dark? If there’s any hair that’s not his, I think we can bring her in.” “All right, I’ll be there.” Part V When Mrs. Duff answered the door, and saw Nick and Hank standing there, she almost slammed it in their faces, but Camilla stepped up behind her and opened it wider. “Come in, detectives,” she said quietly, stealing a glance at her mother. “Won’t you sit down?” She led them to the living room. “Who was at the door, dear?” Mr. Duff called from the kitchen. Seeing who it was, he frowned. “Are you back to talk with Camilla?” he asked. Nick stood up. “Yes we are, I think there’s something you daughter is not telling us about what happened Wednesday. I just want to ask her-” he looked at her parents, “-you all some questions.” “Are you calling my daughter a liar?” Mr. Duff demanded, stepping up to Nick. “Why don’t you let her prove that she’s not?” Hank suggested, pulling Mr. Duff away to sit down. “You-you could search the house.” Camilla offered timidly, picking at her finger nails. “What are you doing here this time of night, anyway?” Mr. Duff stepped up again. Nick sighed. “I know what you are. This isn’t really a police thing.” “And we know what you are.” Mr. Duff practically growled. “We have never hurt one of you before, but I’m feeling like breaking tradition.” Holding up his hands, Nick said, “I can’t force you to do anything, but if I can just make a small search, without getting the police in here, messing up your house…” “It sure looks nice in here,” Hank added, “I wish I had known your decorator when I bought my place.” Nick stared at him for a moment, before holding out his hand to Mrs. Duff. “May I see your necklace?” he asked. “You’ll see that I have nothing to hide,” she said, struggling with the clasp for a minute, before laying it in his outstretched hand. Fingering the chunky wooden beads, Nick looked at Hank suddenly when one opened. He pulled three teeth on a string out of the revealed hollow place. “Well what have we here?” he looked up at Mrs. Duff. “Care to explain?” Part VI Nick and Hank sat at their desks at the precinct, waiting for the word on the teeth. The duff family was in custody, and all that was needed was the word on whose the teeth were. “Well,” sergeant Wu said, walking up to them, “Guess what?” Nick held out his hand. “What?” “The teeth belong to three men who’ve been murdered across the country over ten years, cold cases, and killed the same way as this Damien Cruz guy, and Judy Duff has confessed to those murders. But, we have nothing on the daughter or husband.” “But I just know she had something to do with this murder,” Nick said, “Can I talk to her?” Wu stepped aside as Nick got up. “Sure you can. Her mom’s going to be in prison a long, long time, I can tell you, and she’s not taking it very well.” * * * Camilla Duff raised a tear streaked face as Nick entered the room. “How long top you think Mom will be in prison?” she asked, wiping her face with a damp hand. Handing her a Kleenex, Nick replied, “Perhaps for life, perhaps fifty years, but-” Camilla suddenly got to her feet. “You’re a Grimm aren’t you? I’ve never seen one before, but Mom and Dad told me all about them. Why are you being so nice to me?” she burst into a fresh round of tears. “Did you have anything to do with the murder of Damien Cruz?” Nick asked. Sitting her back down. “Yes, I did it," Camilla said, putting the Kleenex over her face and crying harder. “I was just going out swimming, I thought I could get away with it, the water just calls you, you have no idea.” her words began tumbling out, and she raised an ashamed face to Nick. “I did it, and I couldn’t help myself. Please, just put me in prison so I can't kill anyone else. “Mom says it’s in my blood and I can’t help myself, and I know that’s true, but I don’t want to kill anyone else. I’m so sorry.” Nick reached across the table and took her hand. “It really goes against your nature to admit this to me.” he said, “Since you’re over 18, you won’t be tried in a juvenile court, but I’ll try to get you less time. If I can. I’m not promising you anything.” “I’m not all Rusalka,” Camilla explained, still sniffling. “My Dad’s Mom was, but she didn't marry one. I’m a quarter human.” Nick stood next to Hank as she was led down the hall in handcuffs. “How did you know to look in the necklace?” Hank asked, glancing at it lad out on a table next to him, with the teeth beside it. “Simple. I saw one just like it recently, and I know it has a secret compartment for valuables, or money or anything small you want hidden. Also, everything about her tells her love of beauty. Why would she wear a necklace like that?” “I guess they make it ugly so that no one would want to steal it.” Hank said, looking at the chunky beads. THE END Category:Blog posts